Shiritsu Bakaleya Fic (TatsuyaXFumie)
by Yamki
Summary: This Shiritsu Bakaleya Fic will be presented in random (meaning, it might be faithful to what happened in the series or not.) Since the series hasn't ended yet, let's just imagine our own TatsuyaXFumie world. :P Author's note: the characters aren't mine. The plot is by yours truly. I've published this story in another fanfiction site also.
1. Shiritsu Bakaleya Fic Ch 1

**Ch 1: Tatsuya is Awkward  
**

"Ehh? She's not my type"

Tatsuya had to remind Tetsuya plenty of times that he's not interested in Fumie. Surely Fumie had been reciprocating Tetsuya's feelings by now—and Tatsuya was 100% certain that he'd seen them dining together in the same family restaurant that the four of them went together. Tatsuya was also sure that whenever Fumie is crying, Tetsuya would always be around.

Fumie…Tatsuya was repeating her name many times over that he didn't notice that he said it aloud the 7th time around.

"Yes?" a girl said in a background. It was Fumie.

Tatsuya awkwardly faced her, "Yo!" he said

Fumie's eyebrows formed in a scowl. She was certain that Tatsuya had just called her. However, Tatsuya looked as if he's denying it.

Fumie is the kind of person who's sensitive about other people's feelings. She can't help but to ask, "Tatsuya…are you well?"

Tatsuya scratched his head and laughed at his own awkward stance. "Genki! Genki desu! Ja ne!" He hurried off to catch with his friends who are about to leave the building.

"Fumie?"

Fumie looked around to see Saya sporting a worried look.

"Saya, what's the matter?"

Saya was rubbing her knuckles nervously. Then she said in a low tone. "Fumie—I thought you don't like Tetsuya-kun…"

Fumie looked surprised, "I told you many times didn't I, Saya? He's only a friend."

"Oh. It's just that Tatsuya's been seeing you and Tetsuya going at the family restaurant recently"

Fumie made her eyes appear smaller. This is her habit whenever she's pondering at something that has happened some moments ago. So Tatsuya thinks that I'm dating Tetsuya…but Tatsuya's too shy to clarify it, she said in her thoughts. Clearing these thoughts aside so that Saya wouldn't notice, Fumie made her way straight home.

The days have passed and Tatsuya had been giving Fumie the same awkward stances. Fumie decided that she had to clear the issue about Tetsuya once and for all. She neared herself to the entrance of Tatsuya's lair in school when Tetsuya suddenly cleared her off.

"You're not allowed here." Tetsuya said with a small smile

"I need to talk to Tatsuya" Fumie said resolutely—but noticed the sudden change of feature in Tetsuya's face.

They looked at each other for a long time. Both were pondering at each other's actions. Unexpectedly, Tatsuya went out of the clearing. His eyebrows were awkwardly catching up with his lip being curled up when he saw Tetsuya and Fumie looking firmly at each other.

"Gomen!" he said and tilted his head down while storming off

Fumie ran after him, trying to catch with his pace.

"Tatsuya, chotto..chotto matte kudasai!"

Tatsuya stopped in his tracks. His eyes still gazing the ground.

Fumie cleared her throat, "I have observed…that you're…quite avoidant"

Tatsuya wasn't sure whether to laugh or not at Fumie's diplomatic choice of words. He tried to meet her gaze but both of them looked away.

It was Tatsuya's turn to clear his throat, "what is it?"

Before Fumie could answer, her stomach let out a growl. Tatsuya looked at her in amusement. Fumie tried to clear her thoughts of Tatsuya's amusement and replied instead, "can we talk while I eat? My treat"


	2. Chapter 2: Takoyaki

**Ch 2: Takoyaki**

Tatsuya paused for a while when they passed by the Family Restaurant. He somehow expected that his female companion would like to eat there because Fumie was fond of middle to low class establishments. She thought they were interesting.

"Here?" he asked, reaching through the handle.

Fumie remembered Saya's words about Tatsuya suspicions (regarding her and Tetsuya dating). Frowning, she turned her back at him and said, "I want to try street food." Tatsuya thought she was jesting, so he whacked her at the back. Fumie staggered but she managed to regain her composure.

"_gomen!_" Tatsuya said, realizing his embarrassing quirk. Fumie managed to chuckle bigtime.

They walked once again to reach the street where food stalls can be seen. Delight was plain obvious in Fumie's face when she saw more than ten stalls selling items that she hadn't seen in her life. There were groups of middle and high school students enjoying the snacks they bought. Fumie thought the smiles on their faces was caused by the food.

Tatsuya cleared his throat and offered suggestions, "crepe, _onigiri,_ _ramen, _sweet potatoes, _takoyaki_— "

"_takoyaki _looks interesting" Fumie said.

Tatsuya and Fumie seated themselves at the _takoyaki _stall. The _takoyaki _master hailed from Osaka, which was famous for its own version of the _takoyaki. _He knew Tatsuya very well, and his gazes at his two customers were playful. Tatsuya shrugged and said, "_chigai _(no), it's not what you think". He ordered for two and in five minutes the two orders of _takoyaki_ were laid in their table.

Fumie looked at Tatsuya from the corner of her eye. The latter was too absorbed in devouring his own food. She drew a chuckle and nibbled at her own serving contentedly. Tatsuya ordered for another helping and while waiting, he asked, "does Tetsuya bring you here also?"

Fumie lingered in her thoughts for a while. She thought that Saya was right about Tatsuya suspecting a brewing relationship between her and Tetsuya. She was about to relay her views, but Tatsuya said, "_gomen, _I should mind my own business." Tatsuya began to wonder why he was acting strangely about other people's businesses, most especially with Fumie's.

A new bottle of mayonnaise was placed in their table. Fumie extended her hand to reach it, but Tatsuya's hand was on it already. Her thoughts whirred about the same incident in the family restaurant where her hand accidentally reached Tatsuya's. With her cheeks starting to color, she pulled her hand away and stared instead at her own food.

Tatsuya put mayonnaise both on his and on Fumie's plate and smiled widely, "it tastes better with a lot of mayonnaise. Try it."

Fumie took a piece in her mouth and said in astonishment, "_oishi!_". She tried one after another with her prudish barrier dissipating bit by bit. Tatsuya stared at her in disbelief and grinned.

**Before Sunset**

Fumie thought she had to clear the issue about Tetsuya once and for all. She faced him at the sidewalk near the river and mustered all the courage to ask the question, "I thought you were distant, Tatsuya-kun".

Tatsuya raised his eyebrows and forced a chuckle. Fumie's words caught him off-guard. He himself didn't know the reason why he was acting strangely awkward around her. But he thought about Tetsuya and said, "Tetsuya's my bestfriend. I don't know how he'll react if he sees us together. Not that I'm thankful for the treat but-"

"Tetsuya and I aren't going out" Fumie said calmly. Tatsuya parted his mouth, but no words came out. He was about to tell her that Tetsuya liked her, but he thought that those words were meant to be said by his bestfriend alone.

"_arigatou_, for the meal" was all that Tatsuya could say. He grinned once more and offered a fist in front of her. It was an invitation to knuckle-crack—a gesture meant for friends of Tatsuya. Fumie returned his invitation by offering her fist.

When they parted, Fumie remembered about the 'touching of hands' incident a while ago. She looked at her hand and frowned, _Tatsuya-kun, you're still strange, _she said to herself.

Meanwhile, Tatsuya breathed as if it was his last. Fumie might not be with him anymore, but he still felt apprehensive. He had a lot of questions in his mind such as: 1.) why was he acting strange around her and 2) why did he keep looking at his hand even if Fumie's touch was just an accident? He raised the hand that was touched by her accidentally and sighed. He was soon distracted when he saw his friends having a brawl with another group of students down the river.

**Bakaleya study groups**

The following morning, Koba-sensei announced a Cattleya standard of studying in pairs to help problematic students (like the Bakada boys minus Tetsuya who's been getting pretty good grades in his own) pass the national tests. The Bakada boys weren't listening as usual, and Shouhei had an audience of his own. Koba-sensei had always insisted for a group study, but the Bakada boys thought they'll survive with Tetsuya in their group. However, Tetsuya relied on his own stock knowledge and so study groups of their own didn't happen even once.

Koba-sensei said, "each boy will be paired with a girl."

The Cattleya girls looked at one another in surprise. Some of them groaned reservedly. The Bakada boys were finally silent—or lost for words perhaps.

"don't worry girls, these boys will sign a waiver." Koba-sensei added. The waiver included conditions that must be observed by the pairs. Koba-sensei thought that Bakada and Cattleya pairing would help increase the grades of the former in national tests. Afterall, they're carrying the name of the same school.

The names of the boys were put inside a box. Each girl had to pick a name and that person will be their partner. Class president Shingyoji Fumie was the first one to pick a name from the box. Her co-Cattleya girls were waiting nervously with their formal dispositions still preserved.

Fumie unfolded her paper. Her reaction was utter bewilderment. Koba-sensei was waiting for her, but she looked frozen solid.

So, he took the paper from her and read it silently. Suppressing a chuckle, he said aloud, "Sakuragi Tatsuya-kun, your partner will be Fumie-chan".


End file.
